Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for producing a glass substrate and to the glass substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for producing a glass substrate to which an antiglare function has been imparted and to the glass substrate.
Background Art
In recent years, a cover including a transparent substrate is disposed on the display-side surface of a display device such as, for example, an LCD (liquid-crystal display) device in order to protect the display device. From the standpoint of appearance, glass substrates are frequently used as the transparent substrate. However, in cases where such a glass substrate has been disposed on a display device and images displayed on the display device are viewed through the glass substrate, there are often cases where objects placed around the display device are reflected in a glass substrate surface. In cases where such reflection in the glass substrate surface occurs, not only it is difficult for a viewer to recognize displayed images but also the viewer has an unpleasant feeling.
It is hence attempted to inhibit such reflection, for example, by performing an antiglare treatment in which a concave-convex shape is formed on a surface of a glass substrate.
Examples of methods for the antiglare treatment include etching a surface of a glass substrate (see, for example, Patent Document 1) and forming a film having a concave-convex shape on a surface of a glass substrate (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In each of these methods, however, it is desirable from the standpoint of improving production efficiency that after the antiglare treatment for imparting a concave-convex shape to a large glass substrate is performed, this glass substrate should be subjected to cutting and processing in accordance with the shapes of individual products.
Once an antiglare treatment has been carried out, it is extremely difficult to precisely remove a part of the region which has undergone the antiglare treatment. A technique has hence been proposed in which a region that is desired not to be subjected to an antiglare treatment (hereinafter referred to as “non-antiglare region”) is masked beforehand to separately form the non-antiglare region and an antiglare region (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
However, in the case of forming a non-antiglare region by masking, it is impossible to change the positions of the antiglare region and non-antiglare region after an antiglare treatment has been performed. There has hence been a problem in that in case where the positions of the regions have shifted, this results in waste.
Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2014/119453
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,194
Patent Document 3:JP-T-2013-529316 (The term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application.)